The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Lithodora, botanically known as Lithodora diffusa and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘MonRik’.
The new Lithodora plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Lithodora diffusa ‘Grace Ward’, not patented. The new Lithodora plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant of ‘Grace Ward’ within a population of plants of ‘Grace Ward’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dayton, Oreg. on Mar. 1, 2011.
Asexual reproduction of the new Lithodora plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Dayton, Oreg. since May 1, 2011 has shown that the unique features of this new Lithodora plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.